


Getting Stoned

by casstayinmyass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bicurious Finn, Bisexual Finn, Drabble, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, F/M, Fluff, Gay Poe, M/M, Making Out, Open Relationships, Recreational Drug Use, Rey Is Sunshine, Shotgunning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friends being friends, real talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just three friends, hanging out on Jakku and stargazing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Stoned

"I am... _so_ high," Finn murmured, staring up at the stars from the bed of sand they were laying on, "Where the hell'd you get this stuff, Poe?"

The three were currently lounging around just outside of Rey's make-do home in the old, broken shell of an imperial AT-AT walker.

Poe laughed, watching as the haze of purplish, opal-tinged smoke dissipated around them.

"Yavin IV's known for its, eh... plant life."

Rey burst into a fit of giggles. "I always wondered what this would feel like."

"It's a good time," Poe grinned lazily, blinking his brown eyes. Finn bit his lip.

"Does General Organa ever find out?"

"She's the principal of the academy! She doesn't care what we do in our spare time," Poe shrugged, "Besides, a little hash doesn't change the fact that I'm the best damn pilot in the galaxy."

"I'll smoke to that," Finn said, taking another hit, and Rey continued to giggle. Suddenly, she turned to Finn, and looked down to his lips.

"Finn... can we try something?"

Finn seemed a little nervous. "Um... sure."

The brunette girl took a hit of the stuff, and crawled over top of the him, connecting their lips and breathing the smoke out into his mouth.

Finn sucked it in, and his eyes went wide. Poe watched, transfixed, as the two began to make out, Rey grinding herself down against Finn's twitching dick. When she finally pulled away, her eyes were hooded, and Finn seemed dazed.

"That was hot," Poe grinned, and Finn looked over at him. Suddenly, he really wanted to try that with his boyfriend now.

Finn inched closer, and Poe took this opportunity to straddle him as Rey had. Finn breathed in the smoke, and passed it to Poe through their lips. Poe tilted his head back,  breathing it out skyward, and Rey bit her lip as she watched.

"It's called shotgunning," Poe murmured to Finn, mouthing kisses up his neck. Finn groaned a little, and Rey hummed.

"Who knew this stuff made you so horny?"

Poe looked over, a sly smirk on his lips. "I did."

Rey rolled her eyes, still smiling as she dropped down to lay beside her two best friends. "Of course you did."

They all snuggled together, a little out of it and all blissfully happy. Suddenly, they heard a foreign dialect being spoken in their general direction.

"Who could that possibly be, out here in the middle of nowhere on junk-bucket Jakku?" Finn murmured, and Rey frowned at him.

"It's not a junk-bucket..."

Just then, a small reptilian-like creature riding a large, slow beast walked in front of them, muttering at them in a different language.

"We don't speak that," Finn tried to explain, but Rey swatted him.

"I do. That's just Teedo... he's a little shit."

The creature barked something at her, and Rey stood, holding out a knife on offense. "NOMA!" she shouted, and the creature shook its head, retreating out into the dunes.

"What'd he say?" Poe asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"He said us teenagers are delinquents. He also said Unkar Plutt pays good money for what we're smoking, and threatened to take it."

Poe frowned. "That guy come around a lot?"

"Enough," Rey shrugged, "Scavenging for parts... just like me."

Finn looked over at his friend. They had all been going to the same school on the planet Coruscant: Resistance Academy of the Republic, a division of the Hosnian school board. Finn majored in hand to hand combat, Poe was training to be a pilot, and Rey was taking Jedi training in Master Skywalker's class, in constant competition with this really talented student named Ben. The three had been friends ever since the first day, when Finn had no idea how to get to Coruscant, Rey's speeder had broken down, and Poe just happened to be flying his dad's Y-Wing through their system.

"I don't see why you don't just come live with us on Yavin IV," Poe told her.

"Yeah," Finn jumped in, "Trust me, Poe's got a lot of room in that place he's got by the forest, and it's a real pain having to come all the way from the Ilenian system to pick you up every morning."

"What's so good about this scavenging job anyway?" Poe asked.

"It pays well!" Rey insisted, and both guys raised their eyebrows at her. "Okay," she sighed, "It pays crap. But I just feel like... I was born to be a Jedi, yeah, but I need to be doing things with my hands. Otherwise, I feel useless," she said.

"You're not useless," Poe told her, "You're bringing order to the force! But man, I bet you could do a lot of things with your hands," he grinned, "Like jerk Finn here off."

"Poe!" Finn cried.

"Oh, come on, tell me you didn't get a boner when she shotgunned you that smoke."

"I..." Finn stammered, and Rey giggled.

"That was just a bit of fun!" she snorted, looking down at Finn's now-covered crotch with a scandalized grin, "I thought you and Poe were banging!"

"We are," Poe cut in, lighting the dimmed end of the joint again in his mouth.

Rey rolled her eyes, and looked up at the sky as she inhaled from the joint Poe passed her. After a few moments of peaceful silence, the sun began to dip below the horizon, and soon disappeared over the far-off dunes, which went on for miles every direction.

"I can only ever see the stars at the darkest hour of night," Rey whispered, and Finn looked up at the sky as well.

"The sky out here must be beautiful... just like on Yavin IV. There's a reason why everyone wants to go camping there."

"Everyone wants to go camping on _Endor_ ," Poe corrected, "Our base is for fishing."

"Ah, right."

"You two are a couple of idiots," Rey muttered, smiling dumbly, "I love you."

"Love you too."

"And me."

She smiled. She really had found the perfect family in her two friends- even if all three of them were "delinquents" of the galaxy. 


End file.
